


For some of us, war is not over

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-War, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Lupin' life is good after the war, good and boring. Snape is free of all charges, but he is a still hunted man. Sudden meeting with Snape, changes the way Lupin see his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.  
> _________________________________________________________________
> 
> Special “Thank you” to Damien – my little snake, for editing <3  
> _________________________________________________________________

Leaving the Ministry building, he stretched, for today’s work was done. After contemplating for a few moments what he should do, he decided on going into a small inn near his flat. It had been five years since the war ended, and life for Remus Lupin was peaceful. He was working for the new ministry department, leading the program of reintegration of werewolves into the society.  

Remus had most of the things he wanted in his life, a job with a potential of a carrier, small flat in a peaceful area, fine clothes and monthly supply of Wolfsbane. However, not everything was peachy, he did miss something. One divorce behind his back, he was finally aware that he is not a marriage material. His ex-students and some Order members did their best to keep in touch. Life was peaceful, almost tedious.

Without the daily struggle for survival, without a threat behind every corner, Remus was feeling empty. He missed the people he could talk to – with whom he could reminisce. James, Lily, Sirius, Albus,…  The list was too long.

Remus lived in one of the darker and more secluded streets near Diagon Alley. He could afford better neighbourhood but this was more suiting for him. He entered the inn and some half an hour later went out again, shouting to the owner:

"Food was delicious as always Reg, I’ll see you tomorrow, same time."  just as he was about to walk around the corner he caught a glimpse of someone running into the first alley to the left. He stopped and shook his head. _No, it cannot be._ Without thinking beforehand, he ran towards the figure. He knew that if he took two streets to the right from the alley he was in, he would be in Knokcturn Alley. Remus hoped to confirm his suspicions before the figure reached that area.

Turning left instead of right, the figure disappeared behind a corner. However, this time Remus had a good look of the sprinter. _It’s him, bloody hell! Harry would be thrilled!_  Under the light of one shy street lamp, Remus recognized Severus Snape. It was a miracle that Snape survived Nagini’s bite. As a decorated war hero, freed of all charges, after release from St. Mungos, Snape disappeared. For more than four years, no one could confirm that the man was still alive. Now, he was here, running, hiding in shadows. Remus had no intentions of letting him disappear again. He ran faster, then spotted him running toward him and yelled.

"Severus…!"  he was just a few steps away, when Snape jumped, grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him against the wall. He was wearing muggle clothes: sneakers, a black turtleneck, black jeans and dark denim jacket. His hair was longer than Remus had remembered, now tied in a low tale with an elastic band.

"What the…what are you doing?" he gasped

"Hello, Remus, nice to see you again… NOT. Are you insane?" huffed Snape

"Look, Snape…" he took a few steps away to distance himself from the wall. Snape glared at him and pushed him back against it, wand in left hand, right hand placed on Ramus’ chest to prevent him from walking away. Suddenly a curse buzzed next to their heads.

"Bloody hell! What is going on? Who are they?"

"Former Death Eaters in hiding, overzealous Aurors, some random wizards. Who cares?"

"Is this…normal?"

"Pretty much, yes. You know, get up in the morning, drink the tea, avoid curses." his casual tone was heavy with irony. "You idiot, why did you yell?" hissed Snape "I was losing them."

"You know Severus the war has ended."

"Has it? Looks like I did not get the memo." mumbled Snape, he crouched and checked something in his grey muggle backpack, then nodded to himself.

"Look, Snape, I know this is just misunderstanding, we can reason with these people.W Snape’s head jerked, he finally looked at him. Snape’s features looked worn out, but his eyes still had the same strength and no small amount of poison.

"Tell me Lupin, have you ever managed to live in reality? Even for a fraction of a second? The war is over for you, for Potter and other kids from school. But for some people – people like me –  the war is not over yet. It will never be over. I’m a murderer or a traitor depends on who you ask."

"Severus…"

"You think you can reason with them? Go ahead; at least you will give me enough time to disapparate without them following me. After all, you are the one who lured them here in the first place." Remus blinked at Snape

"Just go into the next building, it’s empty I’ll stay here. How…"

"Did it ever occur to you and all the others that I do not wish to be found? For obvious reasons?"

"No, no it did not. We did not know…"

"No, you did not, why would you? It was nice seeing you Lupin. Let us NOT do this ever again."  nodded Snape and ran into the pointed building. Remus heard a faint POP. He leaned against the wall waiting for Snape’s persecutors; he maybe couldn’t do much, but he could hold them back and see their faces.

Suddenly, his boring life didn’t look so bad anymore. Suddenly, he realized, five years is not enough time, as some people are still trapped in the insanity of war.


End file.
